


A Story Only I Know

by eleveninetynine



Series: palette of our dreams [1]
Category: Wanna One
Genre: Angst, M/M, basically word vomit to make me sleep peacefully, collection of drabbles, tags will be updated as this goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninetynine/pseuds/eleveninetynine
Summary: Jihoon meets Woojin again after 5 years.





	A Story Only I Know

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by IU's A Story Only I Didn't Know

Those eyes. The ones that made his heart throb delightfully before. Now dim without the sparkles he used to look at him. They still make his heart throb though—only now painfully. But Jihoon still drowns in them, unable to surface. Only able to submerge even deeper.

 

It has been five years when they had to part. Long enough for Jihoon to suffer in his woe. Long enough for him to get up on his feet again. Long enough for him to be normal again.

 

But now Woojin just appeared in front of him and conveniently crashes his mind, ploughing his heart again. Hurting him so much that he would be glad if someone shoot his head right now because death seems like the less painful option. Death would be better than the nostalgia flashing through his eyes now.

 

How Woojin smiled fully displaying his snaggletooth with eyes shining only for him. How Woojin always, always opened his arms for him, offered himself as his home. How Woojin radiated warmth through his embrace, allowing him to feel alive again. How Woojin always held him gently with love and love only that Jihoon couldn’t recognize any other shape of love—even after a long time.

 

The wall he built in these five years just crumbles in front of that one man.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” asks Woojin as panic flashes through his eyes.

 

It takes Jihoon a while to realise that a tear escaped his left eye. He clumsily wipes it away. “Yes, sorry. It’s just… my eyes are dry,” He chuckles which sounds fake even to his ears. But he has work to be done. “Is this all?”

 

Woojin still looks worried but he answers anyway, “Yes.”

 

Jihoon scans the items on the counter one by one and puts them in a black plastic bag. “That would be 6000 won.”

 

Woojin fishes out a 10000 won note from his wallet and Jihoon returns him his balance. Before Jihoon could say his mandatory greeting, Woojin interrupts, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Jihoon notes the slightly furrowed brows on Woojin which make his heart clench. At least that part of Woojin didn’t change—his genuine kindness. Jihoon can’t help but smile.

 

“Yes, I’m alright. It’s just dry eyes,” And that seems to convince the other. “Thank you—” Jihoon pauses. He’s a coward who cannot even say _please come again_. “Enjoy your day.”

 

Woojin smiles flashing his snaggletooth that made another tear fall but it’s okay, because Woojin has already headed to the door. When he steps out of the store, a man greets him cheerfully and clings to his arm before they walk away together.

 

Jihoon hides himself behind the counter, crying his heart out because really—when one’s memory has changed and their heart is not his to possess anymore, crying is the most he can do to at least stay sane.


End file.
